Squirty Cream
by FinlayHarper
Summary: TGP Cameron and Damian do a Q&A for CDTV and One questions makes things a bit hotter ;   One Shot


**Okay this is my first attempt at a speechfict. Me and my friend Jessica Barkley wrote this by text and I thought it was good enough to just leave so here it is, **

**Characters; Cameron Mitchell and Damian McGinty**

**Rating/Warnings; M. Slash, Lemon, Swearing! **

**Plot; Cameron and Damian do a Q&A for CDTV and one thing leads to another...**

* * *

><p>Cameron; *turns on webcam then takes a seat* Helllo *waves*<p>

Damian: *pops his head onto Cameron's shoulder* Hello guys, we've another CDTV video for you

Cameron; Q and A session as requested

Damian: Yup, we'll be answering the best questions on our Facebook timelines and Twitter mentions. So Cam do you wanna pick one first?

Cameron; Already done *smiles* Alright Damian, how did you feel when you found out that Cameron- me *smiles* saved you from leaving the Glee Project?

Damian: Well overjoyed really but really upset and disappointed at the same time because he was my best friend in the competition and could've easily won if he hadn't have dropped out. But still, I'm really thankful he did, it was sweet *smiles*

Cameron; Aww *looks at Damian then clears throat* Now Damo do you have one for me?

Damian: I surely have, Cameron, what was your favourite song to perform on the Glee Project and why?

Cameron; *taps chin* Well since my favourite last chance was Blackbird because that song means allot to me, it relates to me in ways I can't express. My favourite abitly- hmm Teenage Dream, I just loved the food element, and doing it with Hannah just made it so comfort and fun

Damian: Ooh good response *grins* do you have another for me?

Cameron; I believe I do, Damian, do you think your dancing improved throughout the series?

Damian: *chuckles* It's kind of been forced to, our choreographer Zach is a hard task master so yeah I'd say I definitely find it a little easier

Cameron; Still a bit Finn-ish however *grins*

Damian: Oi *shoves him playfully* ooh here's a tough one for you, who would you say was the most annoying person throughout the series?

Cameron; Oh, well, erm, no offence her if she see this but Lydnsey because well she just wouldn't let anyone else talk and well she kissed me *pouts*

Damian: And we know how much he hated that *mutters* plus what she said to Ellis was unfair

Cameron; Damo, *looks at him*

Damian: Yes Camo?

Cameron: Question me

Damian: Alright, when are you going to help with the washing up?

Cameron; *rolls eyes* Never- when are you not going to leave your boxers laying around?

Damian: *grins* When you stop enjoying it

Cameron; *clears throat* I have a question for both of us here

Damian: Oh right what is it?

Cameron; *reads it then slowly gawps and shows the piece of paper to Damian*

Damian: *voice cracks* Ah, that's quite a request

Cameron: Indeed

Damian: Should we tell them what it is? *looks at him*

Cameron: Well we did agree to answer all fan questions

Damian: Should we tell them what it is? *looks at him*

Cameron; No, no we don't *takes back the paper* Damian and Cameron, will you do half the population of your fan girls a favor and kiss?

Damian: Wow you guys love the idea of us being together, don't you?

Cameron: Well we do look pretty fine together

Damian: And it's not like I wished I was Hannah in the Teenage Dream video or anything... *looks around awkwardly, whistling*

Cameron: *laughs then stands* one second

Damian: Okay... *frowns in confusion and sits in his chair* Right, more questions while Cameron does what he's doing...

Cameron; *comes back, with something behind his back*

Damian: Oh spoke too soon, maybe next time eh *grins* Whatcha got there Cam?

Cameron; You wanted to be where Hannah was? *kneels beside Damian*

Damian: What gave you that impression? *blushes slightly*

Cameron; You said *bites lip and reveals whipped cream*

Damian: *grins* Indeed I did

Cameron; *looks into webcam* This is for half the population of our fan girls *opens Damian's shirt and squirts cream across his chest*

Damian: *his jaw drops then he closes his eyes, loving the feel of the cold wet cream on his chest*

Cameron; *licks it up then kisses Damian*

Damian: *kisses Cameron back roughly, putting some of the cream onto his finger then on Cameron's cheek*

Cameron; *pulls away laughing then looks into the webcam* Satisfied?

Damian: I definitely am!

Cameron; I was talking to the viewer's

Damian: I know, I'm just stating a fact *grins*

Cameron; Oh right- well *waves* bye, bye Nerds!

Damian: And Irish people *thumbs up*

Cameron: *turns the webcam off*

Damian: Now is that age appropriate to post?

Cameron: Eh why not *clicks upload*

Damian: That'll please them for sure, it pleased me enough *chuckles*

Cameron: Oh ay did it?

Damian: *nods, licking some cream off his finger*

Cameron; Is that, *moves around a bit on Damian* Oh aye

Damian: What?

Cameron; *looks at Damian* my, my Damo

Damian: *raises eyebrows*

Cameron; I believe you found the whipped cream very, very arousing?

Damian: I may have...

Cameron; Well your erection says you did

Damian: My erections say a lot of things mate...

Cameron; Oh I know, believe me

Damian: Oh you do, do you?

Cameron; Yeah *shakes the whipped cream then squirts it from Damian's Adam apple all the way to his navel*

Damian: *closes his eyes, moaning in pleasure and his erection growing*

Cameron: *starts to lick up the cream*

Damian: *bites his lip to stop himself screaming out*

Cameron; *Licks around navel*

Damian: *throws his head back, breathing heavily*

Cameron: Want more?

Damian: *falsetto tone of voice* Yes please

Cameron; *laughs and takes glasses off putting them on Damian then draws a smiley face in cream on Damian's stomach*

Damian: *under his breath, elated* blimey

Cameron; *slowly licks the eyes [where his nipples are]*

Damian: *eyes bulge*

Cameron; *when both nipples are fully erect dips tongue into Damian's navel*

Damian: *faintly cries out*

Cameron: *raises eyes and smiles* More?

Damian: *nods quickly, not wanting to scream*

Cameron; *licks up the smile*

Damian: *whispers* Cam, you have no idea just how much you're turning me on right now

Cameron: *looks up innocently* Oh yeah?

Damian: I swear, I've got to have you

Cameron: *giggles*

Damian: *chuckles* What, something funny?

Cameron: I didn't think I was THAT hot

Damian: *leans to his ear, thickening his Irish accent* Oh but you are, me wee pot of gold

Cameron: *shudders and shakes the can again*

Damian: What're you gonn'a do? *grins cheekily*

Cameron; *draws a heart on his stomach* I'm just enjoying the taste

Damian: *sits back, sighing* Then lick to your wee heart's content, I won't complain

Cameron: *licks the heart without pausing*

Damian: *groans loudly, throwing all his inhibitions out of the window*

Cameron; *laughs and undoes Damian's pants*

Damian: *breaths heavily, feeling slightly nervous*

Cameron: *takes boxers away and shakes can*

Damian: Ah you wouldn't...

Cameron: Wouldn't I?

Damian: Not before you've kissed me first *brings his head up and snogs Cameron*

Cameron; *laughs and pulls away squirting cream down Damian's length*

Damian: *squeaks in surprise*

Cameron; *licks lips* Should I?

Damian: *squeezes eyes shut tightly* If you think you can handle it

Cameron; *licks down length*

Damian: *screams loudly* Oh my God! Cameron!

Cameron; *smiles and glances up*

Damian: *jaw drops, unable to contain his pleasure*

Cameron; *takes shaft into mouth*

Damian: *whispers incoherently*

Cameron; *licks up vein of shaft*

Damian: *whispers* Cam...

Cameron; *raises eyes again and licks lips* Yes?

Damian: Faster, I can handle it

Cameron; Oh- well let me get the lube *tilts head*

Damian: *hums softly*

Cameron: *goes into bedroom*

Damian: *shifts in his chair to get comfortable*

Cameron: Strawberry flavour?

Damian: *grins* My favorite

Cameron; Don't really know what I have this for the record

Damian: Well then I guess it's a good coincidence *smirks*

Cameron: Oh yersh

Damian: You're irresistible, you do know that?

Cameron; I've been told, *winks then takes his glasses back*

Damian: Oh yeah by who?

Cameron; Have you seen my Youtube videos man?

Damian: You're not the only one *smirks*

Cameron; *raises eyebrow then sits on Damian's crotch*

Damian: What, some people prefer a guy with an accent *winks*

Cameron; *tilts head* I believe to you I have a accent

Damian: *purrs with his accent thicker* Yeah but I do believe my accent is a little bit more on the soft side, sweet Cameron

Cameron; *shudders lightly whilst strengthening own accent* Oh really?

Damian: Let me show you *whispers, his accent even stronger* I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll never walk the same again

Cameron: You, me, back of the car, 5 minutes

Damian: *grins* Gladly

Cameron: *laughs*

Damian: *jumps out of the chair excitedly*

Cameron: *laughs and wanders into the bedroom*

Damian: *dashes into the bathroom, cleans himself up and sprays himself with aftershave*

Cameron: *lays back on bed*

Damian: *buttons his shirt back up and goes outside to the car*

Cameron: BEDROOM DAMIAN

Damian: You said the car!

Cameron; BEDROOM

Damian: *goes to the bedroom* You still said car, you daft sod!

Cameron; Yeah, you also said you were going to fuck me and we both know I'm top *winks*

Damian: Well lucky for you I'll happily submit *smirks*

Cameron: Always

Damian: Only for you *sits on the bed*

Cameron; *laughs and moves forward kissing him*

Damian: *kisses him back, lightly pushing him backwards*

Cameron; *lays back on bed and holds hips*

Damian: *sits on top of him, licks his bottom lip, begging for entrance*

Cameron; *slips tongue in, wrestling with Damian's*

Damian: *giggles against his lips, trying to gain dominance in the kiss*

Cameron: *notices and flips Damian onto his back*

Damian: *breathes surprised against Cameron's lips*

Cameron: *laughs and breaks the kiss*

Damian: You weren't kidding about being on top were you?

Cameron: Never! I'm older, stronger and taller!

Damian: And that automatically makes me bottom?

Cameron: Oh yersh

Damian: But I'm practically a leprechaun, that speaks for itself, surely that gives me some privileges

Cameron: Then I get 3 wishes

Damian: Go on then, what are they? You need to use them all up if you want my pot of gold

Cameron; Wish one *taps nose* You, let me fuck you, long, hard and covered in whipped cream

Damian: *grins* Done

Cameron; Two *taps nose again* You sleep with me tonight, after we do it

Damian: *wrinkles nose* Done

Cameron: Or don't you want to?

Damian: Of course I do, I just wrinkled my nose because I'm about to *sneezes*

Cameron: Ahh *wipes snot off glasses*

Cameron; *laughs* wann'a know the third?

Damian: Go ahead *smiles*

Cameron: Stop sneezing on me *laughs*

Damian: *laughs* Done

Cameron: *smiles and kisses again*

Damian: Damian: *kisses back hungrily, caressing up and down his sides*

Cameron: *smiles and pulls his top off*

Damian: *runs his fingers through Cameron's hair*

Cameron: *takes glasses off and places them on cabinet*

Damian: *unbuttons Cameron's shirt*

Cameron: *groans lightly* Where's the cream?

Damian: *bites Cameron's lip* Bedside cabinet

Cameron: *moans* Get a hold of it

Damian: *leans over to get it and blows in Cameron's ear*

Cameron: *shivers and bites Damian's ear*

Damian: *moans deeply, squirting cream around Cameron's earlobe and licks it off slowly*

Cameron: *laughs and takes the can, shaking it again*

Damian: *lays back, grinning*

Cameron; *places can over crotch and pushes down so it squirts up and over both of them*

Damian: OH! *surprised by the tingling sensation*

Cameron; *laughs and squirts some into his own mouth*

Damian: *leans over and licks it out*

Cameron; *eyes widen* I was eating that *laughs and squirts some into Damian's mouth*

Damian: But you taste so good *muffled behind the cream*

Cameron; *laughs and licks the cream running down Damian's chin*

Damian: *contently moans*

Cameron: *smiles and kisses sloppy*

Damian: *giggles and softly tickles under Cameron's arm*

Cameron: *laughs and pins Damian down*

Damian: Hey! *slams against the bed*

Cameron; *licks down Damian's neck and sucks on Adams apple*

Damian: *grins, closing his eyes*

Cameron: *smiles and strips both*

Damian: *kisses down his neck*

Cameron; *smiles and wraps legs around Damian's waist*

Damian: *sucks just underneath his Adam's apple*

Cameron: *laughs* Don't you dare give me a love bite

Damian: *against his skin* Maybe I will and maybe I won't...

Cameron; If you do, you'll be walking like a cowboy for the next week therefore have to explain why to everyone on set *raises eyebrow*

Damian: Eh maybe another time then

Cameron; *laughs and grinds hips into Damian*

Damian: *grinds teeth* God Cameron!

Cameron; *smiles and lightly nips Damian's neck*

Damian: *sighs contently*

Cameron: *whispers* I want to be in you

Damian: *growls and flips over* Then get inside of me

Cameron; *looks around Damian then reaches for the lube* Not yet...

Damian: *impatient* Why?

Cameron; *smiles and pops out the cap of the lube then covers fingers in it* You'll see

Damian: *lays his head on the bed, anticipating what'll happen next*

Cameron; *lowers Damian's bottom lip then [basically] feeds him the lube*

Damian: *licks it off Cameron's fingers*

Cameron; *smiles and gets the cream back and squirts it into Damian's mouth*

Damian: *starts eating it, mumbling* Mmm

Cameron: *laughs then slacks himself with lube*

Damian: *licks the rest of the mix up*

Cameron; *shakes can and squirts cream down his own length moaning at the coolness of it*

Damian: *moans, left wanting more*

Cameron; *smiles and licks little finger* well clean me up so I can get in you...

Damian: *growls* Gladly *turns over and takes Cameron's length into his mouth*

Cameron: *groans, throwing head back*

Damian: *takes more of it in, sucking the cream right off*

Cameron; *pulls length out then smiles pulling Damian closer and making him wrap his legs around his waist*

Damian: *pulls Cameron into a snog*

Cameron; *slowly pushes into Damian whilst slipping tongue into his mouth*

Damian: *moans against Cameron's lips*

Cameron; Tell me when you're ready *closes eyes whilst resisting moving*

Damian: *closes eyes, taking a deep breath* I'm ready...

Cameron; *nods and leans head against Damian's then pulls out half way and slams back in*

Damian: *cries out in pain at first*

Cameron; *hums Blackbird lightly- as if it'd soothe him*

Damian: *cries of pain turn into pleasure*

Cameron; *smiles and continues to thrust into him*

Damian: *clings onto the mattress*

Cameron; *pushes Damian down so he's lying on bed then gets in a more debauched position*

Damian: *closes eyes, smirking* That all you've got?

Cameron; *pushes Damian down so he's lying on bed then gets in a more debauched position*

Damian: *squeezes his eyes tightly shut, crying out*

Cameron: Still want more?

Damian: *sighs* Definitely

Cameron; *slams repeatedly against prostate*

Damian: CAMERON!

Cameron; *smiles whilst repeatedly slamming in*

Damian: *between heavy breaths* Oh... My... God!

Cameron: Too much?

Damian: *shakes head* Not at all, just perfect

Cameron; *smiles and bows head as the waves of the orgasm hit*

Damian: *out of breath* I love you Cameron

Cameron; I love you too *kisses as he cums*

Damian: *kisses back softly, riding out his own orgasm*

Cameron; *let's arms give way and rests on Damian kissing his forehead*

Damian: *strokes cheeks softly and rhythmically*

Cameron; *Moves up and pulls out of Damian then whispers to him* Lie with me, sleep with me, don't go

Damian: *whispers in his ear, practically purring* I never would

Cameron; *smiles and kisses Damian's temple*

Damian: *lays down on the side he knows isn't Cameron's and wraps his arms around him*

Cameron: *slowly falls into a sleep*


End file.
